


Long Time Coming

by razz



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Run-On Sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razz/pseuds/razz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John never sees it coming, so he is, as always, surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Time Coming

John never sees it coming. He just doesn't ever consider it a possibility, so when _it_ happens that afternoon, he is, as always, surprised.

He is friendly with people because life is better when you make people into friends. So some see his friendly behavior and think it's flirting, that doesn't make him responsible for their assumptions. He tries to be kind. It's, apparently, a confusing signal? What is he supposed to do, be unkind in the hopes of never leading anyone on? His friends accept that it's just the way he is.

Through the surprise, John realizes it's good, it is so good. Rodney's lips are soft, warm and delicious. Some kind of buzz electrifies through John, from the contact of their lips, down his spine, fizzling through his nerves, to his chest, to his groin. 

His brain flails for a minute, before Rodney is pulling away. Whether he'd seen it coming or not, he knows that's _not_ what he wants. He grabs Rodney's face and kisses him like there's no tomorrow.

A few minutes later they separate, panting. "Wow," Rodney muses, "That went a lot better than I was hoping. Would you like to-" he waves his hand toward the bed, "I mean you could stay over, unless-" John sees it happening; doubt, insecurity. Before Rodney can begin to panic, John kisses him again. He's backing Rodney up toward the bed.

Rodney's still unsure, "Do you think you'd, I mean could we- I just don't want to screw this up."

"I think this is going just fine." John says, pressing against Rodney's thigh for emphasis.

"Yes, okay. It's just that I never knew you would be interested in, well, me. Us. This: A relationship with me and-" John realizes he's going to have to do something about this insecurity…It should probably involve words? Rodney responds well to those...

"Hey, I'm interested." By how eagerly he's anticipating Rodney naked and sprawled out beneath him, there isn't even a question. "We'll make it, _us_ , work." Along with the fun nakedness his imagination is supplying, he can also imagine Rodney bitching in his room more often, leaving wet towels on the floor and empty mugs of coffee everywhere.

John glances around his room. There are half finished projects (not his) and empty coffee mugs (also not his) everywhere. He tries to think back to when it hasn't been this way and really can't. In fact, for as long as he can remember, any time Rodney's absent from John's rooms while John is off duty, he gets bored and winds up seeking Rodney in his labs anyway. Huh. 

"After all," John grins, looking into Rodney's hopeful gaze, "I think this has been a long time coming."


End file.
